The present invention relates to a dispensing and take-up apparatus for a flexible communications cable, and more particularly to a motor-powered reel which can be attached to a movable member such as a vehicle or cart in order to automatically wind or unwind a flexible communications cable such as an optical fiber as the need arises during movement of the member.
Continuing improvements and optical fibers have made optical communications an increasing attractive alternative to communications via connecting wires or radio. Optical fibers are relatively delicate, however, and may be damaged by excessive tension or bending stresses even if they are clad with a protective sheathing. This delicacy hampers the use of fiber communications in some situations. For example, the driver of a vehicle may be unable to spare the attention that is necessary to ensure that the fiber is being dispensed or taken-up without undue stress, or a worker in a hazardous environment such as a radioactive region may be unable to tolerate the delay imposed by manually monitoring the dispensing and taking-up of an optical fiber. Moreover, in some situations, such as a remotely controlled vehicle, a human operator may not be available to monitor the winding and unwinding of fiber.